Return of The Curse
by imperial666
Summary: Ulfric failed to capture whiterun, so he must send four brave warriors to kill the Jarl. However, they find something much more deadly. Action from the start. Descriptions left to your knowledge of the game and the main locations in it. Only a short one to get me started. eager to write more of these so enjoy and tell me what you think? Thank you


The Spark of a Rebellion

Background: This story takes place after the battle of Whiterun. In this version of events Jarl Ulfric failed to take over Whiterun, and needed four brave warriors to infiltrate the town and finish the job. This also takes place after the main quest line.

The Dragonborn stood outside the Whiterun Stables, clenching a Steel sword in his hand and holding the Jagged Crown under his arm. There is a Story of how the crown came into his possession, but Ulfric, leader of the rebellion, granted him the honour of wearing it into battle. The Dragonborn stood tall in his Stormcloak Cuirass, his long blonde hair flowing in the breeze. Beside him stood three brave Stormcloak warriors, Jeremiah and Kane however the third warriors name was unknown. Jeremiah was a smaller man, with a dark complexion and no hair, and Kane was a well built man who seemed to soar above the rest of the men. The third soldier was a tall brittle archer. All three wore their standard Stormcloak Cuirasses, however only the archer wore a helmet. That may be why his name faded from memory with such ease. Bjorlam dared to question the four Stormcloaks, and was struck down with a swing of Kane's battle axe. Bjorlam's crimson blood stained the steel axe as Kane jerked it from his lifeless body. Kane and Jeremiah began to approach the front of the towering city, Whiterun; however the Dragonborn and the archer hesitated as they searched the dead traveller for items.

In front of the warriors there stood a guarded pathway, leading towards the city's main gate. Either side of this pathway was carefully lined with guard towers, leading up to a sturdy drawbridge. As Kane and Jeremiah approached the first set of guard towers, several armed guards rushed down to intercept them. "Halt! You are forbidden from entering the city!" screamed one of the guards. All five of the guards that now marched towards the Stormcloaks wore Whiterun Cuirasses, however only one had removed his helmet. He had a pale complexion and short cut hair, but what gained the Dragonborns attention most was the fact that the guard had a red tint to his eyes. The eyes of a fraud. Kane drew back his axe as the closest guard came into range of the deadly blade, then bam. The axe decapitated the first guard, making the second hesitate before drawing his iron sword and lashing out towards Jeremiah. Jeremiah blocked the blow with the tip of his sword, pushing the guard back so the archer could get a precise shot. The arrow pierced the guard's neck. The three remaining guards stood, frozen with fear. The tint in the frauds eye grew darker, and then suddenly, he dropped his sword. With a click of his fingers, sparks illuminated into the air around his hands. His palms were raging with fire. The Dragonborn pushed through Kane and Jeremiah with a calming look in his eyes, before drawing his sword and thrusting it deep into the frauds head. The fire in his palms calmed and faded as the other guards fled back to the drawbridge.

After their dealings with the fraud, the soldiers fought into the main gates and began pushing through the market. They all knew why they were there, it was simple. Kill jarl Balgruuf. Ulfric required control of the city, to aid him in the civil war; however the Jarl had defended the town well against the Stormcloak army, therefore he required a group of brave warriors to infiltrate the town and kill him. That's where the warriors come in.

In the market, the warriors are greeted aggressively by three guards. All three are fitted with their Whiterun cuirasses and imperial swords, standard signs of imperial control in the city. Jeremiah lures the first guard to the side and engages in combat, while Kane beats down one of the other guards. The Dragonborn nodded in the direction of the third soldier, and the archer focused his fire on him. The guard desperately ran towards the Dragonborn, clenching his iron sword tightly. The fear radiated from him. He foolishly swung at the Dragonborn, who simply stepped out of the way before preparing for a counter. The Dragonborn hit the scared guard behind the knee cap, forcing him to kneel before the Dragonborn. He then grabbed the guard by the throat, before tossing him aside sparing his life but rendering him unconscious. By that time the other warriors had managed to kill their attackers. All of the men then began to dash up the steps towards Dragonsreach, where the Jarl would be waiting. They slaughtered every single guard in their way, and eventually, they stood at the front door of the Jarls palace. The archer began to slowly shake.

Kane obliterated the door with one simple kick sending two guards, who were eagerly waiting behind, through the air. Irileth and Hrongar sauntered towards the soldiers, with no trace of fear on their faces. Irileth clenched a skyforge steel dagger in her hand, and wore a suit of strong leather armour. She moved with the speed of a deer, yet as gentle as a butterfly. The perfect infiltrator. Hrongar was different, he wore hide armour. He preferred two handed weapons, hence the war hammer in his hands, and he had a stern look sprawled across his face. He bounded straight towards Kane. Jeremiah charged towards Irileth. Their blades clashed as they fought aside the fire in the main hall of Dragonsreach. Hrongar and Kane made excellent sparring partners, both desperate to prove their strength. With Kane and Jeremiah busy, the Dragonborn decided to search for the Jarl. The archer followed the Dragonborn closely. They wondered into the mages quarter. There was no sign of Farengar, the court wizard. The archer picked up a lone soul gem, looking at it with disbelief. The Dragonborn began to mentally note the locations of several imperial camps from a giant map. Suddenly, the Dragonborn heard a cracking sound. He turned and drew his blade, expecting to be faced with a guard or two. However, he simply saw the archer, lying dead on the floor...

The Dragonborn became num with shock. He hadn't heard or seen anyone other than the guards in the main hall. The archers body lay lifeless, already cold too touch. The attacker had struck with a small dagger, accurately fitted into the crevice between the archers cuirass and helmet. The attacker left no trace of his presence. The Dragonborn made his way back into the main hall. The sight of the other two warriors tied to the Jarls throne shocked him. He ran towards them, blade draw and mind ready. If it wasn't for his quick reactions the attacker would have pierced the Dragonborns heart as he leaped from the ceiling wielding a dagger. The attacker stood tall, wearing robes as black as night and a crimson red hood. The Dragonborn couldn't see this man's face clearly, but he could see the blade as it lunged towards him. He screamed "FUS RO DAH" causing the attacker to slide along the floor a few meters. The Dragonborn charged at the attacker; however the man managed to muster up the energy to use a teleportation spell to escape the battle. The Dragonborn remembered something he read, 'in earlier forms of magic, one could change their location with ease. However the few cultists that possessed this ability spread out into civilization and were rendered extinct centuries ago.'

The Dragonborn had freed the other warriors and escaped Whiterun. They had failed their mission to kill the Jarl. Ulfric was eager to hear about this 'cultist' attacker. He suggested that the Dragonborn should venture to their last known village, buried deep within a secret dungeon in Whiterun hold. The Dragonborn decided to take the advice from Ulfric and set out to prepare a team for his quest. Who was this mysterious attacker? What business did he have in Whiterun? Why kill the archer, but then spare the lives of Kane and Jeremiah? He had to find out.


End file.
